Miedos enterrados
by Clau88
Summary: ¿Podrá Kenshin despejar sus temores de cara al futuro?


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y hago esto solo con fines de diversión y distracción.

 **Miedos enterados**

(capítulo único)

Kenshin Himura, antiguamente conocido como Battousai, y hasta hace poco vagabundo, no conocía mejor vida que la que actualmente tenía.

Siempre pensó que era un indigno, un asesino hittokiri y que por lo mismo su vida se hacía corta para expiar tantos pecados cometidos, tanta sangre derramada y tanto dolor causado.

"Era una época turbulenta y perversa, lo que hice fue necesario para lograr la Restauración y así, en un futuro no tan lejano, las generaciones venideras pudiesen ser felices". Ese pensamiento era el que lo consolaba en un comienzo, pero con el correr de los años no fue suficiente y su corazón samurai sufría y el sake no tenía buen sabor.

Hasta que tuvo su primera tregua: tener un amor tan intenso y tumultuoso como la época en la que se desarrolló. Un amor corto como un suspiro y cuyo final fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Mató a la mujer que era su esposa, a la que había jurado proteger con su vida y desde ese momento decidió replantearse su vida, hacer una promesa de no volver a matar, y convertirse en un rurouni, un vagabundo, un alma en pena buscando redención...si es que acaso merecía un poco.

Sin embargo, diez años de errante viaje lo llevaron a Tokio, antigua Edo.. Nunca pensó que su vida tomaría un giro tan inesperado. Jamas pensó que en la capital encontraría un grupo de amigos, una familia y un nuevo amor, mucho más reposado que el primero.

Pero así fue y la sucesión de hechos fue tan vertiginosa que de solo pensarlo se mareaba. Una joven amenazándolo con una shinaí, acusándolo de usar el estilo creado por su padre -el Kamiya kasshim ryu- para matar a inocentes. Un ladronzuelo que robaba para saldar una deuda inexistente de su madre enferma con una banda de mafiosos. Un rufián contratado a sueldo, increíblemente fuerte, cuya finalidad era pelear para divertirse. Una doctora que fabricaba opio para un millonario descriteriado del cual intentaba escapar. Un doctor anciano y las dos nietecitas adorables e inquietas. Ellos eran su familia, pequeña y algo disfuncional, pero era suya.

Cruzaron por su mente los hechos posteriores: la lucha con Hajime Saito, antiguo rival, perteneciente al Shinsengumi, el asesinato del señor Okubo, la vuelta a Kioto -lugar de eternas amarguras y horrendos recuerdos- para enfrentarse a Makoto Shishio y el dolor que le causó dejar a Kaoru Kamiya en Tokio, solo para poder protegerla; el entrenamiento con su maestro, para tratar de aprender la técnica final del Hiten Mitsurugi; enterarse de que Kaoru y Yahiko fueron tras sus pasos y como eso tranquilizó su corazón; el haber derrotado a Shishio y con ello poder volver a casa, tal como se lo había prometido a ella.

Si, porque Kaoru se había transformado en el motor de su vida, de forma paulatina e inconsciente. Ya no imaginaba un lugar en el que ella no estuviera, un lugar sin esa silueta juvenil, sin esa inocencia ni esa valentía. Y menos, sin esos ojos que le decían cuánto le amaba. Y tuvo que llegar Enishi Yukishiro para que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que esa menuda mujer significaba para él. A partir de ese momento, decidió no esperar más y le pidió que se destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

Kaoru, miraba desde el dojo a su marido lavar la ropa, y lo vio tan ensimismado que no lo quiso interrumpir: le gustaba observarlo, tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba, ver los cambios que su rostro expresaba a medida que transcurrían sus pensamientos.

No era fácil estar casada con Kenshin Himura. No porque él no fuese un buen compañero, al contrario, era el mejor que cualquier mujer pudiera desear: atento, cariñoso y apasionado. Tampoco porque él fuese descuidado con las labores del hogar: Kenshin era tan servicial que lavaba, cocinaba, iba al mercado y cualquier desperfecto que hubiese en el dojo, lo reparaba. No, no era por eso.

Lo realmente difícil para ella era que Kenshin aceptara que el pasado pisado está: vivía con el permanente temor que las sombras de su vida anterior lo alcanzaran nuevamente, por lo que pocas veces estaba realmente relajado. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, recorría la casa y sus alrededores, no fuera a ser que a algún idiota se le ocurriera ajustar cuentas y lo pillara desprevenido.

A Kaoru le costaba hacer que su marida pensara que se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando y que no se trataba de una tregua que la vida le estaba entregando. Le costaba que Kenshin entendiera que él no era un hombre indigno que no merecía tener a una mujer como ella al lado- como si no hubieran mujeres más hermosas, femeninas e inteligentes en el mundo.

Le emputecía que se viera así mismo de esa manera y, por Kami, habría sido capaz de dar sus ojos para que el pelirrojo pudiera ver a través de ellos y así poder vislumbrar lo que ella veía en él.

Un hombre entregado, valiente, fiel a sus principios y promesas, preocupado de ella y sus necesidades, atento, servicial y humilde, sencillo...eran tantas las virtudes que tenía su marido que tardaría una eternidad en enumerarlas. Pero él no se daba cuenta de ello.

De repente, suena a lo lejos la voz de Kaoru que lo llama, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Kenshin, amor, la cena está servida- repite Kaoru. - no quiero que se enfríe, apresúrate.

El pelirrojo sonrío ampliamente y se incorporó para caminar en dirección a la cocina : su Kaoru ahora incursionaba como cocinera y, en honor a la verdad, había mejorado notablemente. Todos aquellos que iban invitados a comer ya no distinguían si el que cocinaba era Kenshin o Kaoru. Y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

-Te has esforzado mucho con la cena hoy, koishii, ¿celebramos algo? - preguntó Kenshin, pensando por si había pasado por alto una fecha importante.

-No, querido, solo quería cocinar algo rico para ambos...desde que estamos casados, todos los días son especiales para mí y te doy las gracias por eso- repuso Kaoru. -Han sido meses hermosos, Kenshin...y creo que los que vendrán serán mejores- dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Kenshin no supo qué responder: nunca sabía cómo hacerlo cada vez que Kaoru le decía algo así. Era él quien debía agradecerle a ella y no al revés. Y sabía que a su mujer le molestaba sobremanera esa situación.

Kaoru decidió pasar por alto la turbación de su marido y en un pocillo le sirve un poco de arroz. Acto seguido, le acerca una taza de té helado: el día estaba bastante caluroso, y considerando que Kenshin había estado lavando ropa, pensó que podía tener sed.

El pelirrojo se sentía mimado: Kaoru había preparado un almuerzo exquisito y, luego de levantar la mesa, se habían sentado juntos, en un jardincito a un costado del dojo. Aquel lugar era el preferido por la pareja, porque ambos encontraban paz alrededor de sus rosas y jazmines.

Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru, mientras ella descansaba afirmando su espalda contra el pecho de su esposo.

-Seremos padres- lanzó de sopetón Kaoru. Desde su posición, no podía ver las reacciones del ex samurai, pero sintió que su cuerpo se tensó, lo que hizo que ella se girara de inmediato, con algo de temor.

Kenshin, no decía nada y al parecer tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, tenía la mirada perdida, como si se hallase a años luz de ese lugar.

De repente, el pelirrojo se cubre la cara con las manos y empieza a llorar, tan desgarradoramente, que Kaoru sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Entre sollozos, el hombre trataba de hacerle ver a Kaoru que tenía un terror tan oscuro como la noche: miedo a que ahora sus enemigos – al conocer su punto débil, su mujer e hijo – les hicieran daño, sin poder él quizás defenderlos. Kenshin sabía que si eso llegaba a pasar, caería a un pozo profundo, sin posibilidad de retorno. Tenía tantos fantasmas de su pasado persiguiéndolo, que quizá alguno de ellos volviese a materializarse.

Ella lo escuchó atenta y a medida que su esposo se iba calmando, delicadamente comienza a besar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, pasando por la cicatriz, y desembocando en sus labios entreabiertos.

-Kenshin – dice, mientras continúa colocando suaves besos por su rostro - ¿cuando será el día en que dejes de ser tan fatalista? Sé que eres sobreprotector, que desde que nos conocemos me has cuidado y jamás he tenido miedo de que algo me vaya a suceder, porque sé que, tarde o temprano, tú llegarás a mi. Te amo tanto, que miro nuestro futuro y no veo nada incierto en él, solo sé que, desde ahora en adelante, seremos un hijo, y quizás con los años, hasta dos o tres, o todos los que tú quieras darme– finaliza Kaoru, sonriendo quedo.

El pelirrojo la abraza por la cintura y esconde su cara entre el cuello femenino. Su mujer tenía razón: ya era tiempo de dejar sus temores atrás y enterrarlos. Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y ahora era momento de disfrutar.

-Te amo, Kaoru. Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores, y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra. Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño...(*)

Sintió como su mujer comenzó a llorar, y ahora fue su turno de besarla hasta el cansancio. No supieron cómo la tarde dio paso al crepúsculo y ellos seguían ahí, en el jardín, apartados del resto mundo.

Kenshin, se levantó cuidadosamente y le tendió una mano a su esposa, preparó un té para ambos y posteriormente extiende el futón para descansar. Ya acostados, extenuados luego de hacer el amor, mientras Kaoru dormía en su pecho, el pelirrojo pensó que si tuviera que cruzar de nuevo el infierno vivido para llegar a lo que el presente le regalaba, lo haría. A ojos cerrados.

Con este pensamiento, Morfeo llamó a su puerta y encontró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en su cara.

-FIN-

Nota de la autora:

Esta es mi primera historia y sepan disculparme por ello. Espero que les guste y me hagan saber los apreciaciones sobre ella. Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por darse el tiempecito de leerme. Espero también que me ayuden un poco con todo esto de las normas, soy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho.

Por cierto, añadí un trozo del poema de Pablo Neruda que me encanta y está señalizado con el (*).


End file.
